Miss Honey's Perfect Family
by Manda.MAB
Summary: Ten years after the movie ended, Matilda thinks Miss Honey needs a man. With a new teacher at the school who know what will happen. More chapters will come! New chapter up! 10/24
1. Ten Years Later

It's been 10 years since Miss Jennifer Honey rescued Matilda from her parents. Now with a very family life all of their own, Matilda and Miss Honey are very happy.

One Saturday Matilda and Miss Honey sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. For the past week Matilda had been feeling bad about growing up and wanting to go out with her friends so often. She wanted her mom, Miss Honey, to get a man.

" You need a man, mom" Matilda stated before shoving a spoonful of Cheerios in her mouth.

"No I don't, what makes you say that?" Jennifer asked curiously. Jennifer Honey hadn't thought about dating in years. Matilda and her school always came first. However now that Matilda had mentioned it, and Jennifer didn't really want to admit it, she was right. Maybe if the right guy came along she go out with him, but only for the right guy.

"I'm growing up, I'll be going off to college soon, it might be nice for you to see whats out there" Matilda replied. She didn't want to be too pushy, Matilda just wanted her mom to be happy.

"Really sweetie, I'm fine." She said not so convincingly, " Perfect, in fact. I have you, the school, my home. I don't need a man to make me happy"

"I know but someone could make you happier. I'm 16, you can tell me." Matilda smiled hoping she wasn't hurting her mother. Jennifer looked at Matilda and smiled. She had a great life but it could get better.

"I'll admit it, it might be nice. So if the right person comes along I won't be completely against getting to know them" Jennifer said shyly. She wasn't so sure about the idea but it won't hurt. "Speaking of men, I just hired a new 2nd grade teacher"

Matilda had a questioning expression on her face, "Oh..."

"His name is John Kingsley....I think" Jennifer continued,"King-something".

"Where's he from?" Matilda asked, it wasn't normal to have someone new in their town.

"London, actually. You know the other day when I stayed late. He knocked on their door looking for a job...Well you know Mrs. Dalloway needs maternity leave, so I hired him. He moved here from some boarding school in New York. I think he said he's been in the U.S. 5 or so years." Jennifer exclaimed, it will be nice to have a new face around school, she thought.

"Wow, seems nice enough" Matilda said getting up from the table. Matilda and her best friend Lavender planned to go help the library, a part time job they loved.

Matilda hugged Jennifer and started walking to the door, before stopping suddenly as if she forgot something. "What are you doing?" she called out.

Jennifer coming around the corner, "I think I go to school get some work done", she started walking up the stairs to get ready, " See you later sweetie".

Matilda left and Jennifer continued with her day.

Second chapter up soon, this one was just to set up the story.


	2. John

Jennifer walked into the cool, freshly cleaned hallway of the school. She decided to walk around, checking up on everything. She saw many teachers getting their rooms ready for the new year. Hanging bulletin boards up, cleaning cubbies, rearranging desks. This would be a great school year, she reached the second grade wing and could hear a radio. Jennifer poked her head into one of the rooms and saw the new teacher. He was bopping his head to the music as he hung up some posters.

John Kingsley had come from up state New York to help his sister who was battling cancer. Originally they had come from England, and John always wanted to teach. He has short brown hair, is a very nice dresser, and a terrific accent. John looked over and saw Jennifer standing in the doorway.

" Oh hello" he said a little surprised she was there.

" Good morning, the room is coming along nicely." Jennifer exclaimed walking more into the room, her eyes looking over all the new touches John had added.

"Thank you, thank you so much for the oppurtunity, I this is perfect." John replied. He was so excited, to get a job just for the year was great.

"Of course, one of our teachers had maternity leave so it was perfect timing." Jennifer said.

There was a bit of an awkward pause, " So how do you like it here?" Jennifer asked.

"It's great, everyone is so nice and friendly. I've had the chance to meet a few of the other teachers. Everyone seems delightful' John replied, he really did like it here.

_God his accent is charming_ Jennifer thought, realizing she hadn't said anything she finally said " I'm glad you like it, I've lived here all my life and it's always been wonderful." Jennifer started to walk back towards the door.

"Miss Honey..."John called out walking into the hallway. Jennifer turned around.

"Jennifer, please" She said, she always wanted to be on a first name basis with her staff they are just as important as she is.

"Jennifer, would you like to go get a cup of coffee or something? I was thinking about taking a break and I'd love the company" John asked. He liked Jennifer, her dirty blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight and her voice was comforting and he could tell she cared for her school.

Jennifer was rather stunned by John's question. Matilda really had perfect timing this morning to talk about men. Jennifer although a little apprehensive to go, eventually gave in.

John Kingsley and Jennifer Honey walked around the corner of the school to a little coffee shop. John had coffee, while Jennifer had lemonade.

"How long have you been principal?" he asked. _Surely it hasn't been too long, she's so young, _he thought.

"Ten years, my aunt was the principal before and..." Jennifer hesistated, " and she left. So I took over and added an upper school."

"Wow thats amazing, do you have any kids of your own?" John asked, he secretly hoped she wouldn't be married.

"Um, yeah well I adopted her, ten years ago."Jennifer hesistantly said. She didn't want to give him her life story.

"I should have been here ten years ago. Seems like a lot happened then" John joked.

Jennifer laughed.

"You and your husband must be very happy then" John blurted out,

Jennifer was a little shocked by his comment, she could feel red come to her cheeks, " No, no husband".

John smiled " Really?! That is quite surprising."

John realized in that moment he felt relieved. He liked Jennifer she was sweet and kind. She seemed to really care about her daughter and the children at school.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it kind of ends at a weird moment but I wanted to get something up. I've been really busy, I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Keep commenting. I'm not to sure how far I'll take this. It all depends on what you think! **


	3. Meeting Matilda

Sorry I haven't posted in a little while. School has been crazy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennifer was enjoying her lunch with John. He was so sweet and thoughtful. He talked about coming over from England and how much he enjoyed teaching. She talked about Matilda and former students. Just as John was telling her about his last teaching job, Jennifer's cellphone rang.

"Excuse me" she said, rummaging through her purse.

" No problem at all. I'm going to find the washroom anyway" he replied getting up from his chair.

"Hello?!" Jennifer answered.

"Hi, it's me. I just got home and I just wanted to let you know. Hows school going? Do you need any help?" Matilda asked.

"No sweetie. I'm fine. I'm actually have lunch with the new teacher I told you about. John Kingsley" Jennifer replied.

"That's wonderful. When will you be home?" Matilda questioned. She was so excited. Jennifer always thought about everyone else, sometimes she just needed to do something for her.

"Oh I don't think it'll be too much longer. But I'll call you if anything changes." Jennifer said sweetly.

They ended their phone call and she saw John on his way back to the table.

"Everything okay?! " John asked.

"Oh yes, it was Matilda just checking up." Jennifer replied.

"She seems like a great kid" he said.

"Oh she is, the very best." Jennifer smiled. She was so proud of Matilda. Since the day the Wormwoods left life has been truely wonderful.

"Do you need to get back to her? I need to go find a border for my new bulletin board so it's not problem." John suggested. He didn't really want lunch to end but wasn't sure if Jennifer did.

"I might have one if you need it. I have a lot of my old teaching things at my house." Jennifer said.

"That would be so great. It could really save me the money, but only if you don't mind." John was so excited. Maybe he could ask her out on a real date, if he ever got up the courage.

"Not at all. Should we go now?" Jennifer asked.

They paid the bill and soon arrived at Jennifer and Matilda's house. Jen opened the door and soon realized Matilda was home. This would be the first time Jennifer brought someone over that she really liked outside of school.

Matilda put down her book and looked over at the door. She was so surprised to see a man standing with her mom.

"Hi..." she said walking toward them.

"Hello you must be Matilda, I'm John. It's a pleasure to meet you." John shook her hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Matilda smiled. Jennifer put her arm around Matilda.

"Would you like anything John?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm fine thank you" he replied.

"Well if you'd like to sit down, I'll go find my borders for you." she turned and walked toward the kitchen to go to the basement.

Matilda ushered John into living room. He sat down in the chair across from her.

"Oh are you reading Pride and Prejudice?" he asked.

" Yes, I just started it. Have you read it?" Matilda didn't really know what to say. John seems like a great match for her mom.

"Many times, Literature is one of my favorite subjects. Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorites" John replied, " Do you enjoy reading?"

"I love to read...." Matilda said. Just as Jennifer came in carrying a box.

John searched through the box and before long he was heading out the door, going back to school. Jennifer walked him to the door.

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate this." John thank her on his way out.

"Of course, I'm glad it's being put to use." Jennifer said.

John started down the driveway but quickly turned around.

"Jennifer?!" he called out. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" he asked.

"That would be lovely." she replied.

"I'll talk to you about it at school then?" he said.

"That's fine." Jennifer said smiling.

"I'll look forward to it." John said before turning around and leaving their yard.

Jennifer turned around to see Matilda leaning against the stairrail. Matilda gave her a very questioning look.

"And..." Matilda finally questioned.

"And we will be going out to dinner sometime soon." Jennifer said before blushing and walking quickly toward the kitchen to make some tea.

Matilda giggled and the ran after her. She found Jennifer standing by the sink putting water into the kettle.

"Is this like a date?" Matilda asked.

Jennifer stopped what she was doing and looked at Matilda with a confused look. "I don't know..." Jennifer was suddenly nervous. _Is this a date?_ she thought. She sat down in the chair next to Matilda.

"It is. I think he really likes you and it's obvious that you like him....well it's obvious to me." Matilda said.


	4. Valentine's Day

Jennifer and John went on their first date, to a lovely Italian restaurant in town. For 6 months they dated, having dinner and he spent a lot of time at her home getting to know her and Matilda. One week before Valentine's Day John talked to his sister, Emily, about his relationship with Jennifer.

"Emily, I think, no, I know I love her" John said pacing back in forth. He had never felt this way about anyone.

"Well then John, what are you going to do about it?" Emily said, she was so happy for her brother. After a long pause he answered.

"Propose, well talk to Matilda, get a ring and then propose." John replied, a the widest smile creeping onto his face. Proposing was so clear to him, first he wanted to talk to Matilda first.

One day, Jennifer was at a meeting, John went to the Honey household hoping to find Matilda. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hi John" she said letting him in.

"Hi, can I talk to you Matilda?" John quickly replied. He really enjoyed talking to Matilda but he couldn't hold his thought in any longer. They sat down in the living room.

"Whats going on? Is everything okay?" Matilda was very concerned.

"I love your mother very very much, do you know that?" he stated.

"I had a feeling..." Matilda replied. _Is he breaking up with her _she thought. Matilda loved that her mom found love, John was so nice and sweet.

"Well I was hoping to get your permission to ask her to marry me." John asked.

"That would be amazing, of course you have my permission" she said, finally her mother has found someone.

"Really?! Thats great!" John was so excited, this was such incredible news.

"Valentine's Day is coming up, is that why your asking me now?" Matilda thought that it would be very romantic if he proposed on Valentine's Day.

"I didn't even think of that!" John was so glad to have Matilda to help them.

A week came and Valentine's Day was here. John and Jennifer had plans for him to cook her dinner at her house. Matilda was going to spend the night at her friend Amanda's, after a dance at school. John was in the kitchen cooking, Jennifer was not allowed to come downstairs until he said so. He had flowers and had set up candles in the dining room. He was very impressed with himself. John put the roast chicken on the table and went to the stairs, fixed his tie and called for Jennifer. She came to the stairs wearing a swoop neck black dress.

"You look beautiful, as usual" John exclaimed. He couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Thank you, you look very handsome" Jennifer replied. Grabbing on to his hand, as she came down the final steps.

"Thank you...should we go eat?" John asked.

"Of course, hopefully my kitchen hasn't been destroyed too much." she joked.

They walked in the dining room. Candles, the aroma of herbs, and a dozen roses greeted them as they came in the door way. They ate and talked for awhile. Finally there was a perfect pause in conversation.

"Jen..." John quietly said.

"Yes..." Jennifer wondered what was going on.

"I love you.", thats all he could sat before, she interepted him.

"I love you too." she replied smiling. He held her hand, and continued.

"Thats wonderful to hear, Jennifer I love you and it would be a great honor to me if you were to be my wife. Would you marry me Jennifer Honey?" John asked, he was so nervous. Good nervous, the anxious excited kind of nervous.

"Yes, I would love to" Jennifer exclaimed. She was so happy, but then as she hugged and kissed him she realized Matilda was involved.

"Have you talked to Matilda, about this?" she asked, as much as John meant to her, Matilda came first, if she approved then everything was okay.

"I talked to her last week, she actually suggested tonight. I would have done this last week but then she said Valentine's Day would be romantic." John explained.

"I'm glad to hear that." Jennifer was so happy, she could barely speak. John and her would be married, together for the rest of their lives.

This was by far the most perfect Valentine's Day anyone could ask for. Months ago, Jennifer never would have imagined this. She never expected to fall in love, after she adopted Matilda she thought her life was complete but now it was complete.

Within the next month, John was moved in and he and Jennifer began to plan their small yet intimate wedding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
